Experiment 541: Auron
by DanMat6288
Summary: When Jumba was creating exp, 541, aka Auron, escaped the lab. Now, he's about to meet the rest of his ohana and learn to trust the one who had tortured him long ago. Sequil to "Before Perfection", by The Great Red Dragon1, who owns Auron beta-read this.
1. Welcome to Kauai

**Experiment 541: Auron (chapter 1)**

**Based on The Great Red Dragon1's story "Love and Burden", but completely rewritten to agree with the second move and the TV series**

_Hello. I have 541, Auron, with me for the telling of his story. He, Riley, Lara, and Rebecca all belongs to The Great Red Dragon1, who is beta-reading each and every one of these chapters before you ever lay your eyes on them._

_541: Are you going to start?_

_Not yet. I want this to start this right._

_541: How do you start it right?_

_Like this. I got this song from someone at the TV Tome forums. Stitch, Jump 5, HIT IT!_

Stitch: Tooki bah waba!  
[Music begins]  
HI!  
Iki bahbah.  
Ha, ha, ha.

Chorus:  
I laili 'o kaua 'i la. [Stitch puts Mr. Stenchy on the record player, spinning him fast]  
No mali hili ohana. [Cannonball is activated]  
Welcome, cousins a-come on by. [625 happily munches on a sandwich. Stitch bites the previously mentioned scene off]  
Aloha e komo mai. [Jumba runs into the "haunted" house, followed by Pleakley who is having slipper trouble.]

Stitch: Maka. Maka.

Chorus:  
I laili 'o kaua 'i la. [The electric container turns on and displays Richter. Gantu looks at the display determined.]  
No mali hili ohana. [1) Gantu is chasing the buggy, 2) Gantu rips off the pantry doors to see Mr. Stenchy.]  
Welcome, cousins a-come on by. [Gantu falls off the giant "skateboard" into the water, surfaces, then spits out water]  
Aloha e komo mai. [Jumba and Pleakley are in funny clothes, and are in a tug of war for the boat's steering wheel]  
Aloha e komo mai. [Lilo and Stitch's minds are seen being switched (NOT from actual episode)]

[A guy is surfing. Stitch chomps this scene off, bit by bit, diagonally.]

[Stitch cackles] [Lilo and Stitch surround Clip, then Stitch grabs her in a round, pink box]  
Stitch: Iki tooki nee hi.  
Tikis: Iki tooki nee hi.  
Stitch: Aka tiki bah bah.  
Tikis: Aka tiki bah bah.  
Stitch: Gabba ika tasoopa?  
Tikis: Gabba ika tasoopa?  
Stitch: Oocha.  
Tikis: Oocha.  
Stitch: Chi-ka.  
Tikis: Chi-ka.  
Stitch: Miki, miki coconut.

Chorus: [Lilo is hula dancing. Stitch joins. Zoom out at points to see more and more character hula dancing.]  
I laili 'o kaua 'i la.  
No mali hili ohana.  
[Stitch tries to sing along: I lai koai na. No malihi... Tasoopa! Tasoopa!]  
Welcome, cousins a-come on by.  
Aloha e komo mai.  
Stitch: Tooki bah waba!  
Aloha e komo mai. [Lilo hula dances, while Stitch picks her up with a surf board and runs crashing into the "screen".]  
[Stitch cackles]  
Aloha e komo mai! [The surf board is now a logo saying "**Lilo & Stitch: The Series**". Stitch takes a bite out of his side.]

Stitch: b-b- Bye!

* * *

It was a rainy morning at Kauai, Hawaii. But, by the time the rain stopped is when our story begins.

As usual, there was an odd looking creature wandering the streets of the island. This has been normal, ever since a certain little girl named Lilo Pelekai accidentally sent all the remaining 623 experiment pods, of evil genius Dr. Jumba Jookiba, raining down all over her own island home.

Or _were_ there 623?

This was Experiment 541. Jumba may have placed a fake pod, with 541's number on it, in the container to keep the amount reading accurate. Either that, or he just programmed the computer to always think his pod was in it. No one but Jumba himself knows why the container said 623. But, unlike Experiments 001-540 and 542-625, 541 had never been in a dehydration data pod. He would've, had he not escaped. 541 had a dark life back at the Jookiba lab on planet Turo.

_Yeah. Just read The Great Red Dragon1's fan-fic, "Before Perfection"!_

Some of you probably already know, from the above mentioned fan-fic, of how 541 escaped, met up with a young man who had a wrestling career. He took him into his family, and, before long, the family learned the truth about their "dog". Those who have read the fan-fic would have _also_ remembered the pred, possibly hired by Jumba, that hunted 541 down.

He escaped him, but he was concerned for his family. After Lara, the older sister of the family, was threatened by the pred's tactics, he realized that, if he stayed with his family, he could possibly endanger them further. So... he left.

Anyway, back to the present; 541 is wandering the streets of Kauai, Hawaii. He thought about his family. He thought about the name they had given him. Auron, a name that stood for compassion, respect, and courage. He sighed and his features changed to a lonely expression. Thinking about them made him miss him.

There was Riley Kivanna, the young wrestling man who had accidentally run him over, then took him in. Lara, the oldest female sibling, who seemed as if she was always on the negative. Rebecca, the little girl who seemed like an annoying nutcase, even though it was just "Rebecca" love. All three of which, he had given up, from his life, for their safety.

Still, he missed his family, which is why he found himself in a phone booth. He picked up the phone, hoping to be able to talk to Riley once again, but was depressed to find that the receiver cord had been ripped off. He wished so much that he could return to them, but he knew he had to keep them safe from any future bounty hunters.

It was 6:55 in the morning when Auron picked up his possessions and left the phone booth. He realized there was no use just moping around doing nothing, so he took to the walkway again. Little did he realize, he was being watched.

A giant, muscular alien, that appeared to be a cross of a man, a fish, and an elephant hid in an alley between two buildings and peered at Auron. He pulled out an all-purpose gun, inserted a red cartridge, and aimed it at him. A red beam ran along him, scanning him.

Auron turned around. He thought he felt a red beam against his back. Could this be another bounty hunter sent by Jumba?

* * *

The alien who had scanned him was already retreating back to his ship. It was black and had crashed in a woods, next to a waterfall, months ago. As he headed inside, he came across a light-tan experiment. This was 625.

"Hey, G," he said, "what's up?"

"Possibly another experiment," said "G", or Gantu. He pulled the scanning cartridge out of his gun and stuck it in a sphere-shaped electronic container. He, then, pressed in a command on its control panel. The container hummed and beeped, as a 3 digit number on the bottom of the control panel began to take shape.

_"Scan confirmed,"_ the container said. A 3-D holographic image of Auron appeared over the sphere, as the computer voice continued. _"Experiment 541; primary function: ultimate fighter; designed with incredible strength, and a mind smarter than a super computer. 541 has been said to have escaped Jumba's lab and hasn't been seen ever since."_

Gantu chuckled and said, "Until now..."


	2. Enter Lilo & Stitch

**Experiment 541: Auron (chapter 2)**

**Based on The Great Red Dragon1's story "Love and Burden", but completely rewritten to agree with the second move and the TV series**

_Welcome back. What do you think._

_Auron: It's interesting. Who is that stupid head Gantu, anyway? Is he a bounty hunter sent by Jumba?_

_I believe the fans of the TV show should know that. but, you can find out later._

_Auron: WHAT!?_

_Auron, Riley, Lara, and Rebecca all belong to The Great Red Dragon1, who is beta-reading this. The Dragon guy has me in his "friends" list in his profile! [grin] For those of you who don't know, _Ih_ means "Yes", _Naga_ means "No" and _Takka_ means "Thank you". Now, more of Evil Genius Author's creation, now!_

_Auron: You're starting to sound like Jumba._

As Auron wandered the island, he had no idea that he wasn't the only experiment there...

High up on hill on that same island, on top of a large, blue and red house, stood a large dome-shaped observatory. This happened to, also, be the bedroom of the two friends, Lilo and Stitch. Stitch lay sprawled out on his bed which was hinged to the wall high up, and held in place by two 45 degree angled chains. One minute, he's snoring fast asleep. The next, he's being shaken awake. He snorts, opens his eyes a bit and sees Lilo, who begins singing...

"Happy birthday to you.  
You live in a zoo.  
You're a monster to people  
Who live in Turoo."

"That's Turo," Stitch corrected sleepily.

"Whatever," chuckled Lilo. "I was just trying to make it rhyme, anyway. So how's the birthday boy?"

"Sleepy," he grumbled, flopping down. He wasn't always a morning... uh, experiment.

"Come on," she chided. "Come down and see what we did for your on your birthday!"

"_Naga_," he murmured, burying his head under his pillow.

"Okay," she said sneakily, "but you'll miss all the presents," Stitch was unmoved, "and the games," again, nothing. Lilo grinned slyly, as she finished with "and the _coconut cake_."

Stitch bolted out of bed. "COCONUT CAKE!"

She laughed, crying, "Stitch, I'm beginning to think you've become a coconut pastry addict, or something!"

In a few moments, once Stitch had settled down, they descended down the small elevator to the main part of the house.

"It was just two years since Jumba made you," said Lilo. "You're only a little baby."

"Smart and strong baby," added a smug Stitch.

"Ah, there's our little birthday monster!"

Both Lilo and Stitch turned to the sound of the familiar sound of Pleakley's high-pitched voice. He carried a homemade card, saying, "I made this for you."

Stitch took the card. On the front was a crude drawling of him underneath the words 'To our little monster'. He opened it up and saw, inside, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'. "Aww... _Takka_."

"You're the birthday... uh, whatever you are," Pleakley responded.

"It's 626's birthday?" cried Jumba, from inside his and Pleakley's room. "It was today?" He came out with a groan. "And Evil Genius Creator being without present."

"It's okay," reassured Stitch.

"Really," Jumba asked.

"_Ih_," he said. "Jumba has plenty of time to get Stitch present."

"Oh." He thought Stitch would say that he didn't need to get a present. He shrugged and said, "Oh well. I guess I should be getting on with the present hunting. Good day, Pleakley, Little Girl, and 626."

"Bye," they said together, as Jumba left.

"Where's Nani?" Lilo asked.

"She had to leave early to get to the Rental Shack," Pleakley told her. "And she left me in charge of making breakfast for you."

The three entered the kitchen where a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a little- potato -square mix was already laid out for three. Nani and Jumba had already eaten their own breakfasts.

"I made Stitch's plate special," Pleakley said, holding out the plate so Lilo and Stitch could see. It had the potato mix for hair, one large egg-eye, and a slab of bacon for the smiley mouth. Stitch took the plate and dumped the entire contents into his large mouth.

Pleakley wagged his finger disapprovingly, but smiled, saying, "Now, now, take in little bites and chew like decent beings."

Stitch shrugged and asked, "_Gaba ika tasoopa?_"

"'What's the big deal?' "? Pleakley repeated. "You could choke, for one thing! And, it's not a pleasurable sight!"

Worried about a fight starting, Lilo pulled Stitch away, saying, "Uh, how about we take a walk around town. Maybe we'll meet up with another experiment."

"Meeting cousin good birthday present," said Stitch, who had forgotten Pleakley's nagging on how to eat.

"Not until you finish your breakfast, Lilo!" said Pleakley.

Stitch groaned, but Lilo said, "It's okay, Stitch. You can go outside and I'll be out in a minute."

Stitch scurried onto the porch. As he went down the stairs, his supersonic hearing picked up something. It sounded like someone talking to himself in native Turian. And, it wasn't Jumba. Could it be an experiment?

* * *

Auron was walking along steadily, and stopped to view stores or attractions, here or there, momentarily. He had to admit, Kauai was quite a decent island. Much like back at Riley's home island, except the stormy weather. Of course, things were clearing up, and it would be nice enough for people to come out.

A warning light immediately flashed in Auron's head. He had to hide! He looked to his left to see a dirt road leading up a hill. He went up the road, hoping not to encounter anymore residents.

However, when he reached the top, he did find a house. It was a single one, but large. The front was decorated with many windows, and consisted of two stories. A squared flight of stairs went up to the front door. And, sticking above the roof, and what Auron found most extraordinary, was a large circular dome which Auron assumed was a small, yet genuine, observatory. He would have never had guessed that it was, also, the bedroom that this chapter started in, on his own.

He could tell you one thing: this was a very original looking house.

* * *

From where Stitch was hiding, he managed to sneak back into the house. He really wanted to tell Lilo what he had seen.


	3. Aloha, cousin!

**Experiment 541: Auron (chapter 3)**

**Based on The Great Red Dragon1's story "Love and Burden", but completely rewritten to agree with the second move and the TV series**

_And, we're back!_

_Auron: So, what's going to happen?_

_You'll see. 625, do the disclaimer._

_Auron: Who's he?_

_625: Experiment 625. Genius, overachiever, and proud of it._

_[snickers] The only thing _he's_ a genius and overachiever at is in the kitchen!_

_625: Hey! Ahem. [reads the disclaimer] "DanMat6288 does not own anything in this story. Everything in it is owned by Disney, except the Experiment 541, Riley, Lara, and Rebecca. And, he's owned by that Red Dragon guy, who's beta-reading this."_

_Auron: And, don't you forget it!_

It was obvious. This was a cousin. And, he was coming up the driveway of their house!

"An experiment? What does he look like?" asked Lilo.

"Blue," Stitch told her. "Looks kind of like Stitch."

Lilo grinned, excited. "Let's go meet him!"

* * *

As Auron came closer, he was able to see more things about this house and its surroundings. Below the house, parked in a garage, was a red dune buggy. On its trunk rested a glass containment capsule. This obviously meant someone was home. Auron would sometimes sneak into an empty house and sneak enough food to sustain him, but not enough for the residents to notice him, if he was bold enough. But, he didn't have a chance of doing so in an occupied house, which he knew.

Behind the house was more hill, which had a pathway to a hammock and a shack at the top. There was only forest beyond that. Since he couldn't risk being seen in the day, his only option was to sit here and wait for dark.

A lazy feeling swept over this genetic experiment escapee, as he passed quietly into the greens facing the backyard. He found a comfortable bed-like group of vines and leaves and settled himself down, looking back at the house, still able to see the observatory.

Reaching into his backpack, Auron pulled out a CD player and put on his headphones. He hit "Play" and listened as an electric guitar began the song "Rock You like a Hurricane", by Riley and Auron's favorite musical group, the Scorpions.

By now, the lazy feeling had finally taken over all of Auron, and he lay with his hands behind his head in a leisurely way and his legs spread out. For the first time in awhile, he felt at ease and almost secure. He was just about to close his eyes in relaxation...when he sat up quickly, his eyes wide and staring. He thought he heard something!

Sure enough, there were two people coming toward him. One had an uncanny resemblance to Rebecca, a little girl he once knew, the other had an uncanny resemblance to himself. Although, they did have some details that would help one to determine who was who.

Auron back away a teeny bit, not sure what would happen, when...

"_Aloha, cousin_!"

"_What_?"

"My name's Lilo!" said the little girl that reminded Auron of Rebecca. "And, this is Stitch!" She motioned towards the one that reminded Auron of himself.

"My name's Auron," he told them, turning off his CD player and looking at the two in confusion.

"So, you already have a name?" asked Lilo.

"Uh, yeah," Auron said, still confused. He turned to Stitch. "So, Stitch, I, uh, noticed you look a lot like me."

"626," he stated matter-of-factly. 626? Wait! He was one of Jumba's?

Before he had realized that, "541," he said, then, when he came across that question he asked it. "Are you one of Jumba's exp-- 626?" Stitch nodded. "Woah! Jumba's been busy! 626 experiments!"

Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other, nervously. "Eh, 627, but that's a long story," Lilo finally said.

* * *

Pleakley was mopping the floors, when Lilo and Stitch burst in with Auron.

"WE'VE GOT ONE! WE'VE GOT ONE!"

"Well, I _had_ a sparkling-clean floor," he replied. He glared at the three, who had forgotten to wipe their feet, and continued, "Apparently, it just walked out the door, when you came in."

All three looked down at their feet. "Oh, sorry." Stitch said, breaking the silence.

"Aw, how could I not forgive the little birthday monster?" Pleakley asked.

"It's your birthday?" Auron asked.

"_Ih_."

"He's two years old!" said Lilo. "Let's go up to our room!"

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! _This_ is your bedroom!" the experiment asked in awe. "That observatory I saw?"

"Yep," the two replied simultaneously.

"Wow!"

"Hang on, Auron," Lilo said, going to her computer. "I'm going to look you up on the computer, to see stuff about you!"

* * *

Downstairs, Jumba entered the house.

"So," Pleakley said with a smile, "did you get the little monster his birthday gift?"

"Yes. Evil Genius successfully finding perfect gift for 626."

Jumba went over to the elevator that led to Lilo and Stitch's room... then stopped. He heard three voices upstairs. One of them sounded vaguely... familiar.

"That is sounding like..." he started off, softly.

"What?" Pleakley asked.

"Never be minding," Jumba said. He looked to the ground, shamefully. "After all Evil Genius doing to him, he would never be coming within 50 mile area of Evil Genius."

_Good, huh?_

_Auron: I guess so._

_625: So, where's Fish Breath in this?_

_Patience, 625. He'll be coming around the mountain, when he comes._

_625: Oh, brother! I hate that song!_

_The only songs you like are ones with sandwiches in them!_

_625: Oh, hardy har har! Please review. And send ideas for what Jumba's present is. [starts singing]  
Aloha oe.  
Salami on rye..._


End file.
